starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
Upyri Federation
The Upyri Federation of Planets (commonly shortened to the Upyri Federation) is the current functioning government that rules over the assortment of planets within Upyri space. It was established in 2200, to replace the older Confederation of Upyri Worlds (shortened to Upyri Confederation) after a decade long war. Ruling Body Currently, there are a total of 85 populated worlds represented by the ruling government body known as the Council of Planetary Representatives. At the head of this Council, elected every ten years by vote, is the President of the Upyri Federation. Council members are voted on every five years by the planets they represent. Culture Upyri culture is based primarily around capitalism and entertainment. Nyx, the homeworld of the Upyri, is a prime example of this. A cyberpunk utopia of technology, money, glitz, and glamour. Nearly half of all Upyri dedicate their lives to business or the arts. Building or working for megacorporations, or becoming musicians or artists and movie stars. The other half tend to either travel the galaxy, or join up with the Upyri Federation's military forces. Certain worlds in the Upyri Federation are geared more towards militarism and protection of Federation space (or supporting their allies). Ker, for example, is a fortress world which is sprawling with military training grounds, installations, factories, and other weapons of war. In orbit around the planet, a massive star port toils away, building various vessels and craft for the Upyri Federation Navy. Ker's citizens are more than happy to build and serve in the Federation military forces, protecting their fellow citizens and their way of life from hostile forces (which usually come from the Renegade Quadrant, as Ker sits near the border). The Upyri also tend to be naturally talented politicians, as the Upyri are naturally charismatic and great with people. Wonderful talkers, good at getting everyone to get along or to agree with them, so this translates well into the realm of politics. Need something rushed through and passed in a short amount of time? Get an Upyri senator. He'll have the whole room eating out of the palm of his hand in no time. Hemera, the capital planet of the Upyri Federation, is full of these types. History The Upyri Federation's history is a rather short one by galactic standards, actually, as the Federation itself is relatively new. Before the Federation, there existed the Confederation of Upyri Worlds. The Confederation, established back in 1620, was wracked with problems due to infighting between the member worlds as well as lack of representation from colony worlds. Both of these things inevitably lead to a large scale war, known as the 'Division War' by Upyri scholars and historians. The Division War, which lasted from 2190 to 2200, began as a simple trade dispute between a few of the outlying member worlds in Upyri space. Complaints over unfair tariffs and garnishments levied by the different worlds grew, as the member worlds themselves seem to disagree over every little thing that the other worlds was doing. The Confederation, which lacked a solid government and set of strict laws to oversee these matters, was not able to settle these disputes in a satisfactory manner, which lead to military intervention from more centralized and powerful worlds. Inevitably, these central worlds also began to fight amongst themselves and a war finally broke out when a Ker-based warship annihilated a trade ship from one of the outlying worlds. The war resulted in the loss of billions of lives, hundreds of trillions of credits, and multiple colony worlds. Eventually, Hemera, whom had been working to try and end this dispute, managed to successfully bring an end to the war with a universal cease fire. The terms of the cease fire were that each world would send a representative to Hemera, where the Confederation would be totally reworked into something that actually worked. Members of the (at the time) 70 worlds in Upyri space gathered together at the Senate building in Thalassa, where they spoke for eight hours on what to do about the situation at hand. Finally, it was decided that the Confederation would be scrapped altogether, and a new form of government would be decided upon. From this meeting, the Upyri Federation was born. The Federation's capital was decided upon, being there in Thalassa on Hemera. Each member of the Federation would send a representative to Thalassa to represent their world. Including the colonies. Universal laws would be put into place, and an actual federal government would be established using the representatives. The military and police forces of each world would be united into one large federal force, who's headquarters would also be based on Hemera. The collection of representatives was officially called the Council of Planetary Representatives, and one representative was designated the head of the council. This representative, since they were the head of the council, was declared by the public to be the President of the Federation. After the Federation was established, peace returned rather quickly. Lives were mended, trade routes were reestablished, and colonies were rebuilt. Life returned to normal in the Federation, and ultimately was made better by the new government. Eventually, years later in the late 2300s, the member worlds of the Federation began to grow restless. They wanted to have a larger role in the galaxy, instead of remaining strictly isolationist in galactic affairs and maintaining loose ties to neighboring empires. With Vehha Strye's campaign for the Federation to abandon their isolationist policies, and her election to the seat of President, the Federation worlds are getting their wish. Category:Factions